18 July 1967
Name *Perfumed Garden ; Station * Radio London ; YYYY-MM-DD *1967-07-18 ; Comments * This Perfumed Garden has been circulating in both original lo-fi and reconstructed versions. Like most available PGs it is incomplete, the original recording having been made on reel-to-reel tapes which may not have survived in full. * The final 3 tracks may not be from the original 18.7.67 show. This is because Peel is featuring The Incredible String Band's The 5000 Spirits or the Layers of the Onion LP, and says he will play all of side one - he may not have had time to do so if these tracks really were played that night. The remaining tracks on side 1 that are not on the available recording are "Little Cloud" and "The Eyes of Fate". * The ISB became one of Peel's favourite acts of the period, doing sessions for his BBC shows until they split up in 1974. But he was able to get an advance copy of this album thanks to Clive Selwood, who at the time was running the UK office of Elektra Records and was the only music business figure aware of the Perfumed Garden - which included many Elektra artists in its playlists (Love, The Doors, Tim Buckley, Judy Collins, The Paul Butterfield Blues Band). Selwood became Peel's manager and lifelong friend, and in his autobiography devotes a couple of interesting chapters to their relationship. *Peel's full comments from the available recording of this show can be found at 18 July 1967 (Transcript). *Files b and c are clearer than file a. This seems to be a re-rip perhaps using a different reel to reel tape recorder of the same tapes. *File d) below appears to be a later broadcast of a reel to reel by the Dutch station Radio Seagull and is of slightly clearer sound quality to File a).This covers the first hour. *File e) seems to be a shorter version of b/c) *A rare "all-blue" show, in that every artist has a dedicated page on the wiki Sessions * None Tracklisting *Country Joe & The Fish: Not So Sweet Martha Lorraine (LP - Electric Music For The Mind And Body) Vanguard VSD 79244 (US release) - eventually released on Fontana in UK, but Peel is playing an import copy *Incredible String Band: Chinese White (LP - The 5000 Spirits or the Layers of the Onion) Elektra EUK 257 *Beatles: I'm Only Sleeping (LP - Revolver) Parlophone PMC 7009 *John Mayall's Bluesbreakers featuring Paul Butterfield: Riding on the L& N (EP - John Mayall's Bluesbreakers with Paul Butterfield EP) Decca DFE 8673 *Jefferson Airplane: Somebody to Love (single) RCA 1594 * Advertisement *Incredible String Band: No Sleep Blues (LP - The 5000 Spirits or the Layers of the Onion) Elektra EUK 257 * Letter from Tom Cairns - about the Perfumed Garden badge *Rolling Stones: Get Off My Cloud (single) Decca F 12263 ("revived 45") *Blues Project: Steve's Song (LP - Projections) Verve Forecast FT 3008 (US release) *Nirvana(2): Tiny Goddess (single) Island WIP 6016 (JP's "climber" of the week) *Jimi Hendrix Experience: Third Stone From The Sun (LP - Are You Experienced) Track 612 001 *''Peel announces his "non-contest" and invites non-entries from listeners'' *Mothers of Invention: Uncle Bernie's Farm + Son of Suzy Creamcheese (LP - Absolutely Free) Verve/MGM 5013 (US release) *Donovan: Writer In The Sun (LP - Sunshine Superman, UK version) Pye NPL 18181 *Incredible String Band: Painting Box (LP - The 5000 Spirits or the Layers of the Onion) Elektra EUK 257 * 1.00: Weather *Move: Walk Upon the Water (single) Deram DM (acetate? Track not released until 26/01/1968 as the b-side of the single Fire Brigade on Regal Zonophone RZ 3005) *Howlin' Wolf: Shake for Me (with jumps; Peel apologises to Peter Shertser of the Firm, who lent him the record) Unknown Label *Simon and Garfunkel: The Sparrow (LP - Wednesday Morning 3 a.m.) Columbia 9049 (US release) *Incredible String Band: The Mad Hatter's Song (LP - The 5000 Spirits or the Layers of the Onion) Elektra EUK 257 *Yardbirds: The Nazz Are Blue (LP - The Yardbirds/AKA Roger The Engineer) UK Columbia 33SX 6063 *John Mayall & The Bluesbreakers: Another Kind of Love (LP - A Hard Road) Decca LK 4853 * Eucalyptus Lovers (poem - writer unknown) read by JP *Misunderstood: I Can Take You To The Sun (single) Fontana TF 777 *Velvet Underground: Heroin (LP - The Velvet Underground and Nico) Verve 5008 (US release) File ;Name *a) 1967-07-18 2. LONDON 18 07 67 PERFUMED GARDEN with JOHN PEEL.MP3 *b) 1967 07 18 Tue 0000-0100 R London (266m) - John Peel - Perfumed Garden.mp3 *c) 1967 07 18 Tue 0100-0130 R London (266m) - John Peel - Perfumed Garden.mp3 *d) 1967-07-18 Radio Seagull PERF67-1.MP3 *e) Radio London 18th July 1967. John Peel's Perfumed Garden. ;Length *a) 1:30:22 *b) 0:59:31 *c) 0:31:06 *d) 0:59:19 *e) 1:18:51 ;Other *e) Many thanks to the Magic Bus ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) * Mooo Server * Mixcloud Category:1967 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online Category: Unknown Category:Perfumed Garden